A time for Heroes
by JamesPillay123
Summary: Having just rescued Sirius from the clutches of the Dementors, Harry's life takes another unexpected turn when the magical and muggle worlds collide that will rock the foundations of both. First time story!
1. Chapter 1

A time for Heroes

Chapter 1: Beginning

Harry surveyed the scene unfolding before him with growing discomfort.

What was he thinking, when he decided to introduce _Dudley Dursley_ of all people, to his two best friends in the entire world? At first Ron and Hermione had eyed his large blonde cousin with barely concealed looks of disgust and pity. They were all too aware of Dudley's past behaviour toward Harry, but were also curious to meet one of Harry's relatives.

So a few days before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave platform, the four teenagers decided to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch.

It was just a few minutes before 2pm and Dudley was fidgeting and squirming in his seat. Harry had felt it best to use the Leaky Cauldron as it served as a sort of bridge between the magical and muggle worlds. Much like he did at Privet Drive, he mused to himself.

Whilst Dudley tried unsuccessfully to look small and inconspicuous, Harry cast his mind back to a few days past when Dudley had approached him. Harry had just finished his 3rd year at Hogwarts, and had been writing a long detailed description of his holiday to Sirius. Hedwig was waiting dutifully for him to finish, and eyed him patiently, as if she knew that the recipient of the letter was very important to Harry. Harry was so absorbed in his letter that he did not hear the faint knock on his door, or the timid greeting that followed. Hedwig however gave a small cry of surprise and Harry warily turned around and was greeted by the sight of his large cousin.

"Yes, Dudley?" Harry asked politely

"Listen Harry..." Dudley stumbled off, "I just wanted to talk to you for a bit" With that Dudley slowly made his way towards the bed and sat heavily upon it. Harry turned his chair around to face his cousin, and eyed him expectantly.

"Mum and Dad told me that you have a family now. I mean that you have a godfather and he's asked you to come live with him" said Dudley slowly.

Harry did a double check at the obvious concern on his cousin's face. Was it some sort of trick? True, Dudley and he never really bothered much with the other. They just seemed to exist in the same space for a few painful months every year, and then he, along with Petunia and Vernon were all but forgotten when Harry entered the magical world.

Although in the past few weeks, there seemed to have been a change in Dudley's demeanour. For one he no longer ground his teeth or snarled when Harry joined them at the table for meals. Harry slowly focussed when he realised that his relative was speaking again. "I guess that I don't want our kids to be like how I was to you Harry. Mum told me how she and your mum were so close and then she never spoke to her after she left for Hogwarts" The explicit use of Harry's school name shocked him more than anything else Dudley had said. The son of Vernon Dursley openly acknowledging magic without any vitriol? Had someone told him of this mere days ago Harry would have laughed himself silly. Harry would have sooner expected Severus Snape to adopt him than this! After a few moments Harry smiled slowly at Dudley and Dudley grinned back at him. The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur and that night, for the first time in Harry's memory, he was happy to sit next to his cousin at the dinner table.

Harry mentioned this episode to Sirius in his letter. Sirius's reply reached Harry the next day, along with a very harried looking Hedwig. Harry had smiled ruefully when he detached the scroll of parchment, that had been sent by his beloved godfather, from Hedwig's front leg. It looked like Sirius had replied within seconds of receiving his letter, and had sent Hedwig back immediately.

It still gave Harry immense joy to receive any form of correspondence from Sirius, even it was a brief note like this. Fingers trembling with excitement, Harry carefully unfurled the scroll on his desk and bent over to read the hasty scrawl.

_Pup_

_Good to hear from you. Looks like the Ministry has decided that I'm not too much of a threat to Britain and has dispatched a team of Aurors to look for me in America. Good luck to them!_

_This business with you cousin seems a bit dodge. As always i respect the value of family. Even if mine were nothing to boast about. Your Dad and his parents were my real family. If you have a chance to make things good between you and Dudley then i would say give it a chance._

_I'll chat to you soon, maybe even in person!_

_Love Padfoot_

After a few hours Harry had decided to owl Ron and Hermione asking to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

A draught of cold air shook Harry from his revelry heralding the arrival of his two best friends.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley's request

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to JKR

Just a heads up: This story does not follow the events of The Goblet of Fire. Though it is set at the beginning of Harry's 4th year the events that will follow are not related to the novel. In this story the Quidditch World Cup was cancelled due to international politics (what else is new?) Harry has spent the past month at Privet Drive. Peter Pettigrew managed to escape, similar to Book 3, but perished before he could rejoin Voldemort. But...an old friend of Voldemort has rejoined the Dark Lord...Stay tuned for more of the story and please read and review!

Chapter 2: Dudley's request

Harry joyfully leapt to his feet and embraced his two favourite people in the world. Hermione's large bushy hair obscured his vision for a few moments, and he felt his ribs creak from the intensity of the hug she gave him. For his part Ron beamed from ear to ear and good naturedly thumped his best mate on the back.

Unnoticed by the happy trio, Dudley slowly pushed himself up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Um..."

Harry stepped away from his two friends, and introduced Dudley to them. "Ron, Mione this is Dudley. My cousin that I told you about."

Out of respect for Harry they nodded politely to Dudley, and sat in the two empty seats next to Harry. The next few minutes were taken up by a confusing, yet happy conversation as the three friends caught each other up on their holidays'. Indeed Ron and Harry were so excited that they spoke at the same time, and Hermione just sat back and enjoyed the company of her two best friends. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Dudley seemed uncomfortable and hadn't touched his drink. "Hello Dudley, how are you?" She asked kindly.

Dudley gave her a small smile in return and replied that he was fine. Sensing that Ron and Harry would be a while, Hermione busied herself by chatting nonchalantly with Dudley.

From what she could gather this Dudley was very different to the Dudley that Harry had told her and Ron about. While he did not appear to have fully embraced the concept of magic, he came across as more curious than hostile. Knowing that Harry had endured too much of misery in his life, she resolved to find out what Dudley wanted with her friend.

After a few minutes Ron and Harry seemed to realise that they were in the company of two other people. Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and stared pointedly at Dudley.

After a quick nod from Harry, Dudley launched into his story.

"So I know I've been a right prat to Harry and I'm so sorry about all that" lamented Dudley. Ron had begun to snigger, but stopped abruptly when he saw the glimmer of tears collecting in Dudley's eyes. Hermione threw Ron a look that could have frozen fire, and Ron shamefully looked down, his face almost as red as his hair. Hermione smiled kindly at Dudley and gestured for him to continue. Harry had heard the gist of this already, and was intently watching his friends' reactions.

"So I promise that I'll never be horrible to Harry again, and I really want to know more about his-I mean your world" concluded Dudley. This was met with shock by both Ron and Hermione. After a few moments, Hermione looked at Harry, with a look of confusion upon her face.

Harry for his part just shrugged at her and looked over to Ron. Ron was staring at Dudley with his mouth open, and a look of complete shock etched upon his features. Hermione giggled at the sight of Ron gaping like a troll.

Ron snapped out of his lag and stared at Dudley. Dudley took a deep breath to steady himself and rose before saying "I want to be a part of Harry's life and I also want to get to know both of you and your world better"

Hermione slowly got up from her seat and hugged Dudley. Dudley hesitantly returned the embrace and sobbed silently into her shoulder. Ron simply gaped at Harry, and Harry simply nodded his head to show Ron that he was okay with Dudley. Hermione ended the hug and Ron stepped forward and shook Dudley's hand with the beginnings of respect forming in his eyes. Harry just grinned, happy that his friends had accepted his cousin.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and Dudley's questions regarding the wizarding world. Harry actually felt hopeful as they got home that night. Aunt Petunia eyed the two teenage boys shrewdly, as they came into the house chuckling at some private joke and stared at Vernon nonplussed. Vernon merely he shrugged and muttered "boys" under his breath, too low for Petunia to hear. Dinner that night proved to be eventful. Dudley eagerly shared his dessert with Harry and stared pointedly at Vernon, when the latter ordered Harry to do the dishes.

An intense stare down ensued, and eventually Vernon politely asked Harry to clear the table and Dudley volunteered to do the dishes.

That night as he lay in bed Harry Potter slept easy for the first time since stepping foot in Privet Drive.

All too soon the day came when Harry left for Kings Cross Station. Dudley saw him off at the station, and even walked with Harry through platform 9. Soon Ron, and then Hermione joined them, and they shared their goodbyes. Dudley raised his hand in farewell as the train moved away from him, and Harry mirrored his action from his compartment window.

It was only when Harry was out of sight that Dudley's sight that jovial grin was replaced with a cruel smirk. If anyone had been near the boy, they would have surely seen his eyes flash a murderous crimson before Dudley turned on the spot and disappeared from sight with a large crack.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark Lord Rising

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR except for my own characters!

Note: This chapter serves as more of an introduction to Lucius Malfoy than any actual plot update. Please bare with me people , exams have been rough and I have not had the time to update. This will be a long story, at least 100 chapters.

Chapter 3: The Dark Lord Rising!

Lucius Malfoy considered himself to be above most people. Throughout his life others had always accommodated his wishes, often going to extremes to do so. He took this as proof of his importance. At the tender age of 18, having freshly graduated Hogwarts he eagerly prostrated himself before the self titled Dark Lord and pledged his service. Even after all the long years, he could still feel the unbearable burning upon his forearm as the dark mark was forever etched onto his skin. How proud his irascible father had been! Abraxas has actually given Lucius leave to come and go freely; a thing that was not allowed before Lucius had given himself to the Dark Lord.

At the time Lucius had been chained in the dungeons below Malfoy Manor. His sweet mother having passed during his fifth year at Hogwarts, his father had turned to a cruel, bitter woman that delighted in destroying the lives of others.

Lucius had taken to calling her Witch, in the safety of his private thoughts. Indeed Witch seemed to experience particular joy in punishing Lucius. Sitting in the famed Malfoy library, he cast his mind back to a particularly vivid experience...

_Lucius sagged against his restraints, his usually immaculate platinum-blonde hair streaked with grime and filth. "No...please...no more" he whispered as his Father raised the whip again. "Serves you right you filthy little shit!" his Father raged "How. Dare. You. Besmirch. The. Name. Of. My .House!" he grunted, every word punctuated with a further lash. Abraxas's father had prided himself on being able to strip flesh with every lash, and Abraxas would do no less. Lucius's face now closely resembled a mask of blood and his eyes slowly closed as he again faded into unconsciousness._

_And the reason for his fall from such a lofty perch? Love. Or more succinctly, the love that was forbidden above all others. Lucius had fallen in love with Cinda, the daughter of the neighbourhood Auror Benjamin Fristle. A beast of a man, Fristle had spear headed the hunt for the Dark Lord and had personally engaged Him on several occasions. Whilst not being able to best the Dark Lord, Fristle had certainly held his own, whilst simultaneously dispatching several of Voldemort's supporters. He had attended Hogwarts and was personally tutored in duelling and the arcane arts by none other by Albus Dumbledore. Fristle himself being a half blood, showed an extreme respect for muggle training, and could be seen running and training in even the most frigid of weather. He often convinced his lovely young daughter Cinda, to accompany him on these activities. Thus on a cold winter morning, Lucius Malfoy first laid eyes on Cinda Fristle, and never once looked away. She had of course attended Hogwarts with Lucius, but he had never spoken with her because of her questionable blood status. All of that ceased to matter, as he began his slow courtship of her. Soon they were inseparable and Lucius even began to visit the Fristle home. Cinda's darling mother Agnes had passed on when she was yet an infant and it fell to Cinda to keep the house in order. Ever a gentle giant, Benjamin welcomed Lucius openly into his home. At first Lucius seemed wary, but slowly warmed to the legendary Auror. If Lucius had not been so smitten by Cinda, he would have noticed that Benjamin's smile seemed fixed upon his face and did not quite reach his eyes. _

_Initially Benjamin was dead set against allowing the spawn of a likely death eater anywhere near his angel, but after hours of Cinda tearfully pleading on Lucius's behalf, he relented and allowed the young man into his home. He could not blame the child for the sins of his family, but he never did drop his guard around the enigmatic youth that seemed to bring Cinda such joy._

_At first Cinda had been shy and spoke little around Lucius. Their friendship seemed to blossom, and many of the neighbourhood witches watched with joy as the shapely young woman and the young blond prince became closer as the days passed. After several blissful months, the harsh reality of the world caught up with the doomed couple._

_Voldemort himself fell upon the Fristle home, and forced Lucius to watch as an assortment of death eaters tortured and violated Cinda...Even after all these years he still became violently sick as he thought of her weak cries as those animals forced themselves upon her, and the Dark Lord laughed with his high cold voice..._

_Then using Dark magics no sane wizard should know of, Voldemort animated Cinda's near dead corpse and had her wait for Benjamin to come home. Benjamin happily greeted his daughter as she prepared his dinner. "Hey Angel. Is Lucius joining us?" he asked genially. He really was growing fond of the boy. As he made his way to embrace his daughter, her back to him as she studiously set the dinner table, he had no way of seeing the murderous look in Cinda's eyes, as they flashed a bright crimson. As he laid his head upon her shoulder and inhaled her favourite jasmine and lily flower perfume he sighed with happiness. Benjamin didn't even feel the knife that severed his jugular. As the life flowed out of him, and he slumped against his angel, the only thing that he saw were the burning orbs of hate where her beautiful eyes should be...Voldemort then released Cinda from his spell, and as she saw the prone lifeless form of her father, the knife still seeping with his life blood fell with a deafening clang to the floor. She tore at her hair in a frenzy and covered his lifeless body and wept for the man she owed everything to. Unseen to her, Abraxas Malfoy and Witch slowly approached the sobbing girl, and silenced her cries with vigorous use of the Cruciatus curse. After they had sated their desire of punishment Witch casually picked up the knife and slit Cinda's throat._

_This scene was viewed through an undetectable magical window and was greeted with wild shouts of happiness by all of those assembled. All except one. Lucius howled with the pain of what he had seen. He fought and fought against his captors, until they had to beat him into submission. Through swollen eyes he viewed his Father, with Cinda's blood still upon his robes, and Voldemort embracing and congratulating each other on the successful ambush._

_After several weeks of imprisonment, Lucius was able to piece together the fragments of his Father's betrayal. Abraxas had been informed by Witch about Lucius and Cinda's growing friendship. Whilst not an open supporter of Voldemort, Abraxas had quietly financed Voldemort's operations. When word spread to him that he could destroy one of Voldemort's deadliest opposition, he hastened to inform the Dark Lord. Witch had then displayed her ability as a Metamorphmagus and had disguised herself as an elderly woman to better spy upon the young lovers. When Benjamin was called away because of an emergency at work, the Dark Lord descended. With the death of Benjamin Fristle, he believed that His rise would be swift and merciless._

It was then that Lucius Malfoy, covered in his own filth and blood, decided to fight the Dark Lord and submitted to his Fathers desires. He decided from that day onward to play the role of a dutiful spy for the Light. He would infiltrate Voldemort's army and dismantle them from the inside out!

Authors Note: Please read and review!


End file.
